Sua impossível chance
by Lady Kourin
Summary: PósHades. Saori deu sua vida por Seiya, agora ele precisa recuperar os pedaços de sua alma para salvála. Romanceaventura. Saori x Seiya. Aviso: Não contém spoliers, nem ligação com a saga do céu.
1. Prologo

_Retratação:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

_"Pós batalha de Hades. Saori dá sua vida por Seiya e está entre a vida e a morte. Para salva-la, ele precisa juntar as sete pedras preciosas e devolver-lhe sua imortalidade de deusa. Romance/Aventura. Seiya e Saori."_

**AVISO: Não contém spoliers, nem muito menos ligação com a Saga do Céu.**

**Sua impossível chance **

**Prólogo**

"_... Seiya... seiya... Acorde, é importante..."_ uma voz ressoava em sua mente adormecida. Ele não tinha forças para responder aos estímulos, porque se via imerso em uma realidade alternativa, criada por seu inconsciente. Ele estava feliz e decidira não sair dali, de perto de seus amigos e sua irmã. Sim, ela a quem tanto procurou e agora desfrutava valiosos momentos ao seu lado.

- Seiya! – a garota estava correndo sobre a relva.

- Seika! – o garoto a seguia com um grande sorriso nos lábios. – Assim estamos nos afastando da vila, irmã!

- Não! Você vai jogar essa gosma em mim! – a garota sorria com mais intensidade.

O garoto carregava nas mãos um pote de barro com uma mistura que lembrava a lama do chão quando chovia. Claro, que estavam a brincar, pois haviam terminado seus afazeres na casa e na vila.

- Não vou não! Quem disse?? – ele perguntou ofendido. A garota apenas limitou-se a estirar-lhe a língua.

Correram durante alguns minutos, quando se depararam com uma pequena casinha feita de palha. Ela não estava lá quando ele fora com seu pai adotivo buscar leite e outros mantimentos na vila vizinha. Era estranha e ao mesmo tempo intrigante.

- Seiya... você já havia visto essa casa? – perguntou temerosa.

- Não... juro que não, Seika. – ele contemplou a casinha por alguns segundos. Deu uma volta ao seu redor. Não era grande, devia ter espaço apenas para um quarto pequeno. Uma gota de suor desceu por seu rosto. – Não... não tem porta!

A menina se encolheu mais para perto dele e falou: - Vamos voltar. Estou com medo.

Ele balançou a cabeça levemente, mas seu corpo parecia estar grudado, seus músculos não se mexiam. _"Deve ter alguma coisa pulsando lá dentro... posso sentir... e está me chamando."_ Pensou atordoado.

- Vamos Seiya. – a menina agora puxava o braço do irmão, mas era como tentar tirar uma pedra do chão.

- Fique aí. Eu vou entrar. – ele falou com segurança. E se moveu para perto da construção. – Mas como...

Ele foi sugado para dentro da casa passando por entre as paredes de palha amarradas a estacas, ouviu sua irmã gritar de desespero e tudo a sua volta ficou negro...

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/a:**

_E aí? Gostaram?? Esse novo projeto será um grande desafio para mim... nunca escrevi uma aventura... :) Mas será um romance também, e com um casal que não costumo a trabalhar, Seiya e Saori. _

_Esse título é o nome de uma música dos Titãs (banda que adoro demais) e que é muito linda por sinal, quem sabe ela não vira o tema da fic? Hehehhe :P _

_Tentarei ser rápida para atualizar, por isso não me matem e tenham paciência que ela chega! XD_

_Bem, sua opinião, comentário, crítica é muito importante para mim, portanto não guarde apenas para si! Me mande uma review ou kourinsama(arroba)hotmail(ponto)com(ponto)br._

_Até mais! _

_Lady Kourin_

**Outubro/2007**


	2. Recomeço

_Retratação:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Pós batalha de Hades. Saori dá sua vida por Seiya e está entre a vida e a morte. Para salva-la, ele precisa juntar as sete pedras preciosas e devolver-lhe sua imortalidade de deusa. Romance/Aventura. Seiya e Saori."

**AVISO: Não contém spoliers, nem muito menos ligação com a Saga do Céu.**

**Sua impossível chance **

**Capítulo 01 – Recomeço**

Depois do grito, a sua mente voltou a funcionar. Sentia várias sensações ao mesmo tempo, a primeira vinha do seu coração que parecia tocar uma música, batendo forte em seu peito. Havia levado um tremendo susto que o acordou naquela ensolarada manhã de terça-feira.

Estava dormente e seu corpo ainda não lhe obedecia completamente, a sua mente clamava por sair dali e correr atrás da sua deusa. Não tinha bons pressentimentos. Entretanto o máximo que conseguiu foi franzir o cenho. Havia mais alguém no quarto, ele conseguia sentir o cosmo fraco e suave, levemente angustiado como se o seu dono estivesse passando por um grande sofrimento. E ele conseguia reconhecer esse cosmo, era o da sua irmã mais velha.

"_Saori..." _foi apenas o que sua mente conseguiu transformar em som. Havia sussurrado o nome dela, fato que não passou despercebido por sua irmã que saiu em disparada atrás da enfermeira chefe, que estivera cuidando dele durante os últimos dois anos.

Com muito custo conseguiu abrir levemente os olhos, enxergando apenas uma faixa estreita de luz que o deixou cego obrigando-o a fechá-los novamente. Isso porque havia muito tempo que suas retinas não enxergavam a luz. Tentou novamente e enxergou o teto branco sob si, olhou ao redor e percebeu que o quarto onde estava era bem agradável, a pesar de se parecer com um leito de hospital.

A porta rangeu suavemente e duas figuras vestidas de branco entraram. Uma delas, ele reconheceu era sua irmã Seika, com quem havia sonhado durante todo o tempo em coma.

- Há quanto tempo ele acordou? – perguntou a enfermeira.

- Alguns minutos atrás... logo que percebi, corri para lhe chamar. – Seika colocou a mão sobre o peito, em sinal de alívio. Um discreto sorriso acompanhado de uma algumas lágrimas teimosas enfeitavam o alvo rosto da moça.

- Peço que fique com ele e não permita que se movimente. Irei chamar o doutor para examiná-lo. – a enfermeira depositou o laudo médico na mesinha de cabeceira da cama dele e saiu às pressas em direção a sala do médico.

- Seiya... eu-eu estou tão feliz!

Ele olhou para a sua irmã e sentiu que a vida havia voltado novamente. Com muito custo e determinação conseguiu perguntar: - Como estão todos? – olhou com preocupação.

Ela arregalou os olhos e falou em tom doce: - Ikki não é visto desde o final da batalha, mas mandou noticias. Apenas quer permanecer recluso em seu esconderijo secreto...

- A cara dele... – um leve sorriso se esboçou em seu rosto.

Ela continuou e puxou uma cadeira para mais perto da cama. Ele estava em um quarto dentro do hospital, não respirava mais com auxílio de equipamentos e o coma, segundo os médicos era permanente, pois suas funções vitais eram normais, mas as cerebrais permaneciam adormecidas. Sua expressão era a de quem estava dormindo profundamente.

- Seika... e os outros? – falou tirando-a de seus pensamentos.

- Aham! Sim... o Hyoga, ele está na Sibéria novamente. O Shun está morando no orfanato junto com a Minu, June, eu, e o Tatsume. – observou as sobrancelhas do irmão se levantarem ao ouvir este nome. – Sim, ele está lá para administrar o orfanato. Estamos trabalhando junto com ele, servindo de voluntários.

- E o Shiryu?

- Ele voltou para a China junto com a Shunrei e estão vivendo bem felizes, Shun me disse que estão namorando... – ela abriu um imenso sorriso. – Formam um lindo casal, não?

- Sim...

- Bem, o restante dos cavaleiros de bronze está no Santuário para tentar consertar as coisas por lá, enquanto não encontram nenhum grande mestre, eles formaram uma espécie de conselho para poder impor ordem lá...

- O Jabu e aqueles molengas dirigindo o Santuário? Hahah.. Essa eu quero ver.

Ela sorriu. – Bem, no mais, estão todos bem.. Ah! A Marin e a Shina estão recrutando novos garotos para preencher as vagas dos cavaleiros mortos na guerra santa...

- E os cavaleiros de ouro? – Seiya abafou a voz.

- Eles estão mortos, Seiya. Mas todos os moradores do Santuário e os cavaleiros restantes, dizem que quando os _cavaleiros da esperança_ se juntarem novamente, não vão precisar mais de cavaleiros de ouro.

- Como assim? – indagou.

- Bem, quando você acordasse e o Ikki voltasse, vocês seriam os novos guardiões do Santuário. – ela olhou para as mãos e respirou fundo. – Vocês, agora possuem as armaduras mais fortes que as de ouro. Foi o que me contaram.

Seiya balançou a cabeça em afirmação. Ele sabia que precisava agradecer a Atena por isso, pois sem o Ikhor(1), eles teriam morrido bem antes de salva-la. Mas havia algo que o perturbava, ela havia mencionado a todos, menos Saori. Será que ela não queria lhe preocupar... teria seu esforço sido em vão?

- Seika... e a Saori, como ela está?

- A Saori... bem... – foi interrompida pelo médico que entrou em passos rápidos e apressados. A enfermeira pediu para que ela se retirassse. Acenando para o irmão, ela se retirou.

- Muito bem, Sr. Seiya, como se sente?

- Bem, eu acho... Mas muito entediado, quando poderei sair?

- Em breve, depois dos exames de rotina, o senhor será liberado após a observação de 72 horas.

- É muito... Eu precisava sair logo dessa cama... – ele tentou se levantar mais uma forte tontura o acometeu na cama novamente.

- Não faça nenhum estrago que será irreversível para sua saúde. Sra. Enfermeira traga uma boa refeição para o paciente e depois o prepare para os exames. Ainda não compreendo como ele acordou sem nenhuma seqüela aparente depois de mais de dois anos em coma.

Seiya arregalou os olhos a afirmação do médico. Dois anos?? Quanto tempo ele perdeu depois da batalha, precisava sair logo dali. Um barulho conhecido o tirou de sua perplexidade, seu estômago clamava por trabalhar novamente, afinal se alimentar de soro durante dois anos teria sido muito para ele.

- E o faça com rapidez, por favor. – o médico sorriu. – Agora pode chamar a Senhorita Seika para fazer companhia ao paciente.

Depois do médico e da enfermeira, Seika voltou para perto da cama dele. Ela não ousou encara-lo, e permaneceu em silencio até que ele perguntou:

- E a Saori? Onde ela está?

- Ela... – ponderou por uns instantes e como não havia alternativa contou: - Ela está... morta.

Aquela palavra ressonou em sua mente durantes incontáveis segundos. Até que sua garganta embargada com a notícia abafou um grito de desespero que insistia em revelar-se para os quatro cantos daquele hospital. Talvez tivesse sido melhor continuar no coma, acreditando viver uma vida feliz sem mortes nem tristezas. Seus olhos arderam com força e não conteve as lágrimas.

Ela se aproximou do irmão e fez-lhe um cafuné na cabeça e falou com delicadeza e ternura: - Foi ela que salvou sua vida, Seiya.

Ele soluçou baixinho e olhou para a irmã. – O que disse?

- Que ela deu sua vida e sua imortalidade para te salvar da morte. Ela se sacrificou por você, assim como você o havia feito por ela. Ela te amava mais que a própria Terra, e pagou por seu erro...

- Por que ela tinha que fazer isso.. eu não importaria em morrer para que ela vivesse... – soluçou de novo.

- Eu disse, o amor dela é mais forte do que qualquer coisa. – ela voltou para a cadeira. Suspirou. – Foi quando a guerra terminou, estávamos no Santuário a espera de vocês. Jabu sentiu um cosmo enorme se movimentar para o Star Hill, quando olhamos para lá vimos cinco bolas de energia pousando lá.

- Eu-eu não me lembro...

- Você já estava desacordado, Seiya. A espada de Hades havia ferido seu peito e sua vida estava por um fio. – ela continuou. – Quando chegamos lá, vimos vocês todos ensangüentados e feridos. Ela, Saori o carregava nos braços. Sua expressão era de dor e sofrimento. Depois de deitar seu corpo no chão ela pediu para que todos se afastassem dali, pois ela iria fazer algo que só ela poderia fazer. Ainda lembro de suas palavras... finais: _"Não tentem me impedir. Não posso deixar que ele morra por ter me salvado, eu sou Atena, e não permitirei que ninguém se sacrifique mais por mim. Saiam. Deixem-nos a sós."_ Depois disso, nós descemos para o Templo e vimos um grande clarão no topo do Star Hill.

- Ela transferiu o cosmo para mim... – ele olhou para as mãos magras e pálidas. Na situação em que estava não dava para acreditar nisso, estava fraco e debilitado.

- Sim, exatamente, Seiya. E agora você vai se levantar daí e procurar ser feliz, porque foi esse o desejo dela. – ela deu volta pelo quarto e parou na janela contemplou a rua pelo vidro e voltou-se para ele. – Mas... eu tenho a impressão de que seu cosmo se despedaçou, pois do clarão de energia que todos virão saindo de lá, saiu algo como uma bolas que se dispersaram em várias direções... não sei se alguém percebeu...

Ele a olhou com curiosidade. O cosmo dela havia se partido? Uma das partes está agora compondo seu próprio cosmo? Não ele não sentia assim... era diferente, estava diferente. Saiu dos devaneios e perguntou: - Como vocês a encontraram depois disso?

- Bem, ela estava caída ao lado com uma das mãos sobre o seu peito, no local do ferimento provocado por Hades que havia se fechado milagrosamente. Você ainda estava desacordado, mas respirava com mais firmeza e parecia mais vivo. Ela, no entanto, estava morta. – abafou um soluço e continuou: - Depois, deixamos seu corpo lá mesmo no Star Hill, dentro da tumba onde havia o corpo da antiga representação de Atena na Terra.

Antes que ele pudesse falar algo mais, a porta se abriu e a enfermeira entrou com um carrinho de refeições, parando-o próximo a cama dele.

- Senhor Seiya, espero que goste da refeição. – sorriu. Em resposta, o estômago dele gruniu com rudez.

xOx

Havia se passado uma semana desde que ele havia tido alta no hospital. Estava com a saúde mais forte do que nunca, palavras do próprio médico. E com os cuidados adicionais de Minu, ele não poderia estar melhor. Aliás, ela parecia mais atenciosa do que antes, talvez por medo de uma recaída ou por que ela sabia que sua estadia no orfanato da fundação era por pouco tempo.

- Seiya. – ela chamou.

- Sim? – respondeu. Estava sentado observando os garotinhos jogar uma boa partida de futebol. Ele já tinha condições de enfrentar uma bela partida, mas não o fazia para não contrariar a garota.

- Eu... eu estava pensando, você não vai morar no Santuário, não é?

- Não sei... – continuou fixando o olhar nos garotos com a bola no pé. – Estou pensando nisso e acho que meu lugar é lá.

- Mas Seiya... – ela apertou as mãos em prece. – A guerra terminou, não haverá mais inimigos, a Terra está em paz e...

- Não tente me convencer do que não pode Minu. Fico grato por sua atenção, mas eu nunca deixarei de ser um cavaleiro de Atena e, meu lugar é lá no Santuário.

- Seiya... – ela olhou para o jogo. Alguns meninos haviam começado uma briga por causa de umas canelas chutadas. Nada fez, pois Shun que estava como juiz da partida apartou a briga.

O rapaz de cabelos verdes correu até eles com um sorriso estampado em seu semblante. Assim que olhou para a garota seu sorriso se esmaeceu e perguntou apreensivo: - O que está havendo?

- Shun... Nós vamos para o Santuário amanhã mesmo! – Seiya deu-lhe um amigável tapinha nas costas. – Preciso rever os outros!

- Hã?! – engasgou-se ele. – Como disse?

- Vamos voltar! E se você não for, irei sozinho. – ameaçou.

- Voltar? Mas eu pensei que você iria ficar por aqui com sua irmã, a Minu, as crianças...

- Meu dever é servir Atena como um cavaleiro dentro de seu santuário... – ele sorriu. – E pode crer tenho certeza de que estão precisando de nós lá!

Shun ficou imóvel, perplexo. Ele só podia estar maluco! Voltar ao lugar onde havia sinais de guerra, destruição e ainda por cima a sombra da morte ainda pairava sobre aquele sítio. Era como sair do paraíso e entrar no inferno. Olhou para a garota que insistentemente segurava uma teimosa lágrima em seu olho direito. Abaixou a cabeça e por fim falou: - Eu vou com você! Também tenho saudades daquele lugar.

- Seiya... espero que você volte para me ver depois... eu-eu vou sentir saudades suas... – deixou a lágrima escapar e rolar por sua face. Ele a secou com um toque.

- Sempre voltarei para lhe visitar Minu. – ele sorriu. – Não duvide. - A garota sorriu e apertou a mão dele que ainda estava em sua face.

Seiya voltou-se para o amigo e gritou: - Hora de partir!

xOx

Algumas muitas horas mais tarde...

- Seiya, ainda não me falou nada da Saori... er... quero dizer, você não mais falou sobre a sua morte e tal... – comentou meio sem jeito.

- Para mim, ela não está completamente morta.

Shun parou de caminhar e olhou fixamente para o amigo: - Você deve estar maluco!

- Não, não estou. Sabe que só acredito vendo. – ele olhou para Shun e reclamou: - Se você ficar parado aí, não vamos chegar nunca! E esse sol está me matando...

"_Deve estar te cozinhando os miolos mesmo... falando uma asneira dessa!"_ pensou o garoto segurando com mais força as alças da caixa da armadura. Havia carregado a sua do Santuário e a guardado consigo para o caso de precisar. Estavam em paz, mas não conseguia se separar dela, era como uma parte de si.

Assim como Seiya, Shun também era um simples garoto de 16 anos que já havia passado por momentos muito difíceis e muitas dificuldades para poder estar vivo ali, servir a Atena não foi tão fácil quanto ele imaginou. Tudo isso o havia lapidado e amadurecido, nem de longe apresentando a idade que tem.

Depois de se recuperar da batalha a mais de seis meses atrás, ele voltou a morar no orfanato junto com June, amazona de camaleão que havia enfrentado o árduo treinamento junto com ele na Ilha de Andrômeda. Fazia apenas dois meses que ele havia começado a namorar com ela. Logo voltaria para vê-la.

- Seiya, estamos quase chegando... – olhou de soslaio para o amigo que parecia caminhar em pleno deserto. – Não está tão quente assim... você só perdeu o costume...

- Sim... quero muita água depois.

Passaram mais alguns minutos em silêncio quando, adentraram o perímetro do Santuário. A paisagem era de um grande canteiro de obras, mesmo depois desse tempo passado, os moradores ainda não haviam voltado para a normalidade. Muitas casas, templos e até mesmo as doze casas estavam destruídas. Poucos eram os lugares onde a reconstrução havia parado.

Seiya observou o lugar atentamente, ele não havia imaginado quão desastrosa havia sido a batalha. Além de perder quase todos os cavaleiros e até mesmo sua deusa, o Santuário havia perdido muito de suas construções e conservava ainda muitas das cicatrizes.

Shun também se assustou um pouco com o cenário, porém não mais que o pégaso. Olhou para ele e perguntou: - Onde quer ir primeiro?

- Essa é muito fácil! Onde estará a Marin?

- Aqui atrás de você, Seiya!

Os dois pularam para trás ao ouvir a voz da amazona. Ambos com a mão no peito perguntaram em uníssono: - Quer me matar?!?!

Ela soltou uma gostosa gargalhada. Estava em trajes de treino e suas mãos estavam sujas de terra e cimento, ela estava ajudando na reconstrução da ala dos pupilos, uma série de quartos onde as crianças aptas a conquistar uma armadura deveriam morar.

- O que o traz aqui pégaso? Vejo que se recuperou do coma...

- Eu queria te ver, Marin. – abraçou a antiga mestra. – Como estão todos?

- Muito bem. – ela olhou para ele dos pés a cabeça e falou: - Então está se sentido novo em folha? – ele sorriu para ela. – Você não veio apenas para me ver... Tenho uma idéia do que pretende, vamos logo até o Star Hill.

xOx

- Minu? Onde está o Seiya?

A garota que estava ocupada em supervisionar a refeição das crianças na cozinha se surpreendeu ao ver o rapaz loiro de olhos azuis encostado a soleira da porta, com suas tradicionais polainas laranjas.

- Hyoga... – ela sorriu. – Como estão as coisas lá na Sibéria? E a Eiri como vai? Tenho sentido muita falta da ajuda dela aqui no orfanato... se não fosse a June...

- Ela está muito bem. – sorriu. – E onde estão os outros?

- Foram para o Santuário. – olhou para o chão. – Seiya acha que deve viver lá, pois ainda é um cavaleiro.

Hyoga arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Ele bateu a cabeça?

- Você sabe que não!

- Mas o Santuário está uma bagunça agora... Ainda nem temos um Grande Mestre...

- Como você sabe?! – ela arregalou os olhos.

- Estive me correspondendo com a Marin, caso ela precisasse de ajuda eu estaria de prontidão. Queria vir antes para o Japão, mas a Eiri precisou muito de mim... – seu sorriso aumentou e se tornou mais radiante.

- Por que?

- Ela... teve um bebê. Uma linda cisnezinha... – abriu um sorriso maior que antes.

Minu sorriu emocionada e abraçou o cavaleiro. – Qual o nome dela?

- Natasha... igual a minha mãe e tão bela quanto ela.

- Oh... que lindo! Quero depois que traga as duas aqui para passar uns dias comigo! Será maravilhoso!

Ele sorriu e assentiu com a cabeça. – Certamente. Bem, vejo que não devo perder muito tempo, preciso contar a novidade aos outros. Estou a caminho do Santuário. Até mais Minu!

xOx

Depois de uma longa caminhada e muitos, mas muitos degraus mesmo, eles chegaram até o Star Hill, o local onde havia sido colocada a sepultura da última reencarnação de Atena na Terra.

- Saori... – ele correu até a tumba lacrada.

Marin olhou para Shun e ambos voltaram para o Salão do Grande Mestre. Esse momento seria só deles, Seiya e Saori.

O garoto de cabelos escuros e pele bronzeada ajoelhou-se ao lado da sepultura e tocou a superfície fria e marmorizada da lápide. Era desesperador. Nunca escondeu sua admiração e seu amor por ela. O destino é que nunca os havia unido, deusa e cavaleiro. E quando as coisas estavam em paz, ela não poderia estar em seus braços, ou ele poderia tocar-lhe, pois ela havia atravessado a fronteira da morte. Fato somente possível a partir de seu último desejo: salvar a vida do homem que mais amou em toda a sua existência. E o seu preço: sua imortalidade.

Ele contemplou a escrita grega na pedra e com as duas mãos afastou a tampa da sepultura e encarou o pálido semblante da jovem envolvida com suas longas madeixas roxas e várias rosas mais alvas que sua pele enfeitavam o seu corpo.

Estava intacta e parecia apenas dormir naquele caixão de pedra. Era estranho, não tinha odor nem marcas de deterioração. Ao contrário, exalava um delicado perfume de flores que só ela sabia ter.

Sentiu uma dor forte em seu peito. E seus olhos pareciam imersos em um nevoeiro desabando em milhões de lágrimas e soluços. Era bom mesmo que ninguém o visse ali, desolado ao lado do corpo de sua deusa, a qual tantas vezes deu sua vida para salva-la. Se pudesse mudar o tempo, se estivesse em si naquele momento, a teria impedido.

Desejou fortemente tê-la viva de novo com o seu lindo sorriso a iluminar sua vida, seus gestos graciosos e sua delicada voz a lhe chamar. Apenas sonhos.

Afastou-se dali e contemplou as estrelas no alto do Star Hill, dali elas estavam mais perto do em qual quer lugar e pediu ajuda, sentindo seu cosmo se acender pela primeira vez desde que havia se recuperado.

Fechou os olhos e gritou em sua mente, pois o grito não saia por sua garganta, estava engasgado e preso desde a hora em que a vira naquele estado.

"_Seiya... seiya abra os olhos." _Ouviu a doce melodia das palavras próximas a si e voltou-se imediatamente. Teriam os céus se compadecido de sua dor? Ou estaria tendo alucinações resultado de tanto tempo fora si no hospital...?

- Saori... – o som que saiu de sua boca era fraco e debilitado, tal qual a imagem que via próxima a sepultura dela. Sim, era uma imagem de Saori, um tanto esmaecida como se estivesse apagada pelo tempo.

"_O que vês é meu espírito. Apenas para ti me revelei cavaleiro. Não precisa se assustar, não estou completamente morta e só você pode me salvar, Seiya."_

- Como disse...? – seus olhos se abriram mais diante da revelação.

"_Minha alma imortal foi repartida em sete pedaços transformados em pedras preciosas e espalhadas por entre os outros deuses. Esse foi o meu castigo por ter lhe dado uma nova vida."_

- Por-por que fez isso?

"_Porque eu o amo Pégaso, e não podia viver em minha imortalidade com sua ausência, sabendo que nunca mais o veria."_

Ele conteu a respiração por alguns segundos e algumas lágrimas caíram de seu rosto. – Eu também a amo, Saori... mais que minha própria vida...

"_Agora, você precisa resgatar as partes de minha alma para que eu possa voltar a viver, Pégaso. Só você pode fazer isso... confio em você, Seiya..."_ a imagem foi esmaecendo cada vez mais. Correu até ela para tentar tocá-la, porém ao chegar mais próximo, a imagem desapareceu. Ela estava sorrindo e algumas lágrimas caiam de seus olhos.

- SAORIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! – gritou para o alto caiu de joelhos mais uma vez ao lado de seu corpo.

Contemplou a expressão suave dela deitada naquele lugar e notou algo que não estivera lá: uma pedra um pouco maior que uma goiaba, uma pedra roxa com um brilho rosa, uma ametista.

Segurou a pedra em suas mãos e observou curioso a pedra se tornar uma massa de luz e cosmo e entrar suavemente no peito dela, fazendo-a mexer o peito lentamente, como se voltasse a respirar...

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/t:**

_1 – Ikhor: sangue sagrado dos deuses, que confere a imortalidade. Vide Episódio G._

xOx

**N/a:**

_Oie! Mais um capítulo! Até que foi bem rápido... o que umas merecidas férias não fazem com a mente criativa de alguém, hein:P_

_Bem quero esclarecer uma coisa... exatamente a cerca da idade dos cavaleiros de bronze. No meu entender (me corrijam se eu estiver errada!!!) na época da saga das casas, eles tinham cerca de 13 e 14 anos, aí depois com a saga de poseidon que deve ter se passado depois de mais ou menos um ano ou um ano e meio (nesse meio tempo eles enfrentaram os guerreiros deuses), eles deviam ter entre 14 e 15 anos. Então, com a Saga de Hades, que para mim se passou depois de um ano, eles deveriam ter cerca de 15 e 16 anos. A minha história se passa depois dessa saga mais uns seis meses (quando o Seiya acorda do coma), então o Seiya deve estar com 16 anos e os outros com 17 anos. Mesmo com pouca idade, eu quis dar a eles uma vida mais adulta... _

_Outra nota a ser esclarecida: acredito que o espírito seja a imagem mental da pessoa e a alma sua fonte de vida. Quando a pessoa morre, a alma pode reencarnar em outro corpo e possuir outro espírito. E o espírito pode continuar a vagar até que encontre o descanso ou um corpo para se apoderar. Essa teoria (descrita por mim de forma meio louca) seria a base do espiritismo, espero não estar errada... e achei que seria interessante coloca-la na história para sustentar a idéia de imortalidade da Deusa Atena e efemeridade da persona Saori. _

_Quero pedir desculpas se os personagens estão um tanto OOC, pois estou meio desfamiliarizada com o anime... tenho até vergonha de admitir... heheheh XD_

_Muito obrigada a todos que me mandaram seus comentários, fiquei muito surpresa ao ver a quantidade em tão pouco tempo!! O.o E fico com mais vontade de atender aos anseios de todos vocês... ai ai... isso será muito trabalhoso... XD_

_Bem até o próximo capítulo então. Que Zeus me ajude para que demore pouco tempo! XD _

_Lady Kourin_

_**Novembro/2007**_


	3. Nova Aventura

_Retratação:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Pós batalha de Hades. Saori dá sua vida por Seiya e está entre a vida e a morte. Para salva-la, ele precisa juntar as sete pedras preciosas e devolver-lhe sua imortalidade de deusa. Romance/Aventura. Seiya e Saori."

**AVISO: Não contém spoliers, nem muito menos ligação com a Saga do Céu.**

**Sua impossível chance **

**Capítulo 02 – Nova aventura**

- Marin, você acha que o Seiya está bem? Lá... sozinho?

- Porque não estaria? – havia uma nota de surpresa em sua pergunta.

- Eu acho que gostando da Saori como ele diz gostar... er... ver seu túmulo é não muito saudável. – agitou levemente seus cabelos verdes observando a garota trazer-lhe uma xícara de chá.

- Talvez você tenha razão... Deveríamos, então, subir para buscá-lo, acho que deve ter dado tempo para ele se despedir dela e... 'CRACK!' – a cena que viu a fez deixar cair a xícara, quebrando-a em mil pedacinhos. Ficou paralisada.

Seiya estava entrado na copa do Salão do Grande Mestre com Saori nos braços, de cabeça baixa ele passou para os antigos aposentos do Grande Mestre e depositou com suavidade o corpo da deusa na cama do antigo mestre. Acariciou-lhe as melenas, depositou um terno beijo em sua testa e voltou-se para os amigos:

- Não me olhem com essa cara... ela não está morta!

Marin, ainda imóvel diante do que seus olhos haviam presenciado, acordou com o som das palavras do antigo pupilo: - Seiya, você tá maluco?!?

Shun que havia voltado do choque, também exclamou: - O que significa isso Seiya?!

O garoto de cabelos escuros abriu um sorriso e falou com a voz embargada: - Não sei como mas ela, Saori, está viva!

Ambos se encaram por alguns segundos e Marin quebrou o silêncio: - Seiya, isso é impossível... o que você fez é imperdoável! Você violou o túmulo de uma deusa!

- Nada justifica isso, Seiya! Por que o fez!? - Shun concordou.

- Eu... eu apenas tive vontade de vê-la mais uma vez e quando eu abri o túmulo, ela saiu de lá e me disse que eu teria de salva-la mais uma vez, que ela não estava completamente morta e...

- BASTA! – exclamou Marin. – Você nos faz vir até aqui para satisfazer seus desejos esquisitos, SEIYA! ELA SE FOI!

- NÃO! VOCÊ NÃO ME ENTENDE MARIN! – parou, respirou por alguns segundos e abrandou o tom de voz: - Eu não tinha intenção de tirá-la de lá, eu apenas... apenas queria vê-la mais uma vez! Mas aí ela apareceu e depois tinha uma pedra e aí ela voltou a respirar!!

Shun observava com atenção a expressão do amigo. Não sabia o que pensar, não tinha o que dizer. Caminhou até o leito onde ela descansava serenamente e então conteu um grito que fez seu coração bater mais rápido e sua mente parar. _"Ela... está viva!"._

- Vejo que concorda comigo, Shun. – olhou para o amigo. – E agora eu preciso salva-la.

- SEIYA! ELA ESTÁ MORTA! – gritou Marin tentando convence-lo que isso era loucura.

- Marin isso não é verdade... Saori, quero dizer ATENA ESTÁ VIVA! – exclamou o garoto de bela madeixas verdes. – Eu-eu posso sentir o seu cosmo novamente...

xOx

Cinco picos, China.

Próximo a imensa queda d´agua, em pleno frescor da primavera, um jovem casal conversava alegremente...

- Shiryu, quando vamos nos casar?

- Quando tivermos condições de realizar uma digna cerimônia...

- Mas isso pode demorar Shiryu, não acha que os outros estão comentando que estamos juntos e...

- Não devemos satisfações a eles, Shunrei. – o belo rapaz abraçou a garota que estava ao seu lado. – Não precisamos disso. O velho mestre não iria se incomodar com tão pouco.

- Eu sei... – ela se deixou perder por aqueles braços. Quantas vezes não sonhou em ter uma vida normal e calma ao seu lado... Todo o sofrimento, toda a angústia e toda a solidão eram em prol dos ideais de Atena. Em seu íntimo ela sabia que era bom mesmo que ela tivesse morrido, por que agora todos poderiam ter sua vida em paz e tranqüilidade.

- Estive pensando... – começou. – Acho que deveríamos ter uma penca de filhos para alegrar esse lugar...

A garota soltou-se do abraço e o fitou, marota: - Quem é que dizia que não queria bagunça? Ou melhor, não queria me ver velha e acabada??

Ele gargalhou: - Mudei de idéia. Seria bom ter uns dragõezinhos correndo por aqui...

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa, aproximou-se do rosto dele e tocou suavemente seus lábios. – Será minha maior alegria... meu amor.

Ele sorriu. – O que acha de um banho de cachoeira? – antes que ela pudesse responder, ele a segurou nos braços e pulou dentro do rio.

- Shiryu! Já disse que não gosto que faça isso! Vai destruir meu cabelo! – ela tentou se livrar dos braços dele.

- Mas é justamente por isso que eu gosto faze-lo.

Ela corou brevemente e olhou para seu rosto. Nunca havia se acostumado com isso. Por causa de Atena, ela não poderia mais ver a luz em seus olhos. Nem ele podia vê-la como antes...

- Shiryu, você acha que nunca mais vai enxergar? – ela perguntou com a voz tensa.

- Você sabe que isso é impossível... por causa daquela batalha quando rasguei meus olhos... acho que agora nem mesmo Zeus é capaz de cura-los... – ele tocou o rosto dela com suavidade. – Mas isso não faz diferença para mim, você continua bela como sempre e aprendi a enxergar com minhas mãos...

- Sim, eu sei disso... Mas fico pensando... – ela sentiu os olhos marejarem e a voz ficou difícil de sair. – Eu nunca mais pude ver seus olhos, seu brilho e se...

Ele a beijou para que ela não terminasse aquela frase, para que o mundo apenas ficasse entre eles dois. A única coisa que ouviram a partir daí foi o barulho da cachoeira e o de suas respirações...

xOx

- Seiya, eu vou dar uma chance, apenas uma para que se explique. E tem de ser uma explicação muito boa, pois tudo isso é muito grave. Profanar um túmulo é pena de morte nessas terras. – ela respirou com calma. – Aquele povo ali me obrigará a te matar, Seiya. Mesmo que você tenha sido herói e cavaleiro de bronze...

- Não seja dramática, Marin. – ele buscou onde sentar. – Quando vocês me deixaram no Star Hill, eu implorei aos céus que me castigassem por estar tão próximo a ela, sem poder toca-la, ou vê-la... então eu abri o túmulo para poder dar-lhe um adeus e...

- Você deve ser doente! Faz mais de dois anos que ela havia morrido, não encontraria algo mais que um pedaço de carne podre e em estado de putrefação! – exclamou Shun atordoado, passando a mão nos cabelos e mirando o rosto do amigo.

- Não pensei nisso, juro. – ele pôs a mão na nuca. – Quando me deparei com seu corpo intacto e tão bem conservado, eu desabei, porque parecia que ela estava somente dormindo. Todas as minhas forças se esvaíram como se eu tivesse sido atingido por Hades novamente... foi quando a ouvi me chamar e dizer que eu preciso encontrar as pedras restantes para que ela possa ressuscitar e que só eu poderia fazer isso...

- Não entendi... pedras? Como ela conversou com você? – perguntou Shun.

- Seiya, eu só não te interno porque ela realmente está respirando e consigo sentir seu cosmo bem fraquinho, senão... – ameaçou Marin que estava à beira de um colapso. A guerra e as suas perdas haviam a deixado muito frágil e emotiva, naquela tarde todas as defesas haviam sido destruídas.

- Quando ela me salvou da morte, sua alma se dividiu em sete pedras preciosas, e eu preciso encontrar as outras seis pedras para te-la de volta!

- Sim... mas então uma delas já foi encontrada? – perguntou Shun.

- Já. Estava dentro do seu tumulo. Era uma pedra roxa. Quando a coloquei em minhas mãos, ela se transformou em uma massa de cosmo roxo e entrou no corpo da Saori, fazendo-a voltar a respirar. – ele olhou para a bela moça que jazia na cama do antigo mestre. – Eu acho que ela só vai acordar com todas as pedras...

- Onde você vai encontrar essas pedras, Seiya?! Isso é loucura! – exclamou Marin. Ela já não sabia mais no que pensar.

- Ainda não sei, mas vou conseguir. – ele fechou o punho.

xOx

"_Espero que o Seiya esteja bem... mas Shun está com ele, não devo me preocupar..."_ pensou Hyoga enquanto atravessava a sala de embarque no aeroporto de Tóquio. Ele estava em direção ao Santuário, precisava contar as boas novas e rever o amigo depois de tanto.

Algumas horas depois do vôo, ele tomou um táxi e foi até as proximidades do perímetro do Santuário: as ruínas do Parthenon em Atenas¹.

A verdadeira entrada era visível apenas para aqueles em que a própria deusa permitisse. O calor dessa época do ano estava quase o matando de sede, mas depois de muitos metros conseguiu entrar na Vila do Santuário.

- Por Zeus...! – exclamou ao ver o cenário de reconstrução. – Bem que a Marin me contou. – pensou alto. – _"Da próxima vez preciso trazer a Eiri aqui, ela vai adorar!"_

"_Agora é só contar a novidade para todo mundo!"_ pensou com um sorriso bobo no rosto, logo estaria diante dos seus amigos.

xOx

Eles caminhavam para a casa de Marin para poder descansar e colocar alguma coisa no estômago já que já havia passado em muito da hora da refeição.

Shun ainda estava atordoado com tudo o que tinha acontecido e se perguntava quando iria acordar, o desconforto que sentia não ajudava em nada. _"Bem que eu podia estar na fundação com a June... tsc." _Pensou caminhando ao lado de Marin. _"Ao menos não teria mais preocupações."_

- Chegamos. – ela falou sem muita emoção. – Shina está no treinamento e logo estará de volta para o jantar. Seiya, ela vai ficar muito feliz em vê-lo.

O garoto fez um sim com a cabeça e observou o lugar, não mudara em nada desde que ele havia se tornado um cavaleiro. Era incrível isso, cada canto lembrava sua época de treinamento.

- Bem, esperem um pouco que eu vou ver o que tem para comermos. – disse ela indo para a cozinha.

- Seiya, por onde você vai começar a procura das... pedras?

- Sei lá. – ele sorriu. – Ainda não pensei nisso...

Shun observou o amigo que olhava para fora pela janela da sala. Ele estava um pouco mudado, parece que todo o sofrimento e a guerra contra Hades havia mudado um pouco o seu jeito meio inconseqüente, contudo o seu espírito de salvar a Saori não havia sido esquecido.

- Shun, você acha que eu fiquei maluco?

- Como?

- Será que bateram na minha cabeça no hospital ou foi obra do cosmo de Atena? – perguntou olhando para o nada.

- Quê? – Shun olhou para ele. – Você diz estar sentindo algum efeito colateral e...

- HYOGA! – exclamou Seiya olhando para a porta.

O loiro estava em pé na entrada e exibia um largo sorriso. Trajava suas clássicas vestes de treinamento e possuía apenas uma sacola de roupa em uma das mãos.

- Seiya! Minha filha nasceu! Natasha é o nome dela! – ele sorriu mais ainda.

Seiya parou e olhou para ele. Não se lembrava de Hyoga estar namorando com alguém, aliás desde que saiu do hospital que havia percebido como as coisas tinham mudado.

- Sério? – tentou parecer normal. – Está com a...

- Eiri! – ele percebeu que Marin havia chegado também e ela correu para abraça-lo. – Eu sou pai, Marin.

- Hyoga, que maravilha! – ela sentiu os olhos marejarem. – Deve ser uma menina muito linda!

Ele sorriu.

- Ninguém havia lhe dito nada, não é Seiya?

O garoto confirmou. – Mas a minha novidade é melhor. Saori está viva!

Hyoga mudou a expressão em seu semblante e olhou sério para Seiya. – Ta ficando maluco, pégaso?

- É verdade, Hyoga. – falou Marin. – Como um milagre ela ressuscitou e agora Seiya tem que salvar sua vida mais uma vez...

- Peraí! Me explica direito... – largou a sacola em uma cadeira e desabou no sofá. 'GRRRROOOUUU' – Mas antes, não seria melhor comer alguma coisa?

xOx

- Seiya, peraí você não pode sair assim sozinho... as armaduras estão mortas! Você não pode sair assim... – ela corria atrás dele tentando segurá-lo. Estavam na altura da casa de Áries, quando ela perguntou: - Você está mesmo desesperado, não é?

- Estou. A mulher que amo está entre a vida e morte, meus amigos não querem me acompanhar na busca simplesmente porque não acreditam na minha sanidade... – ele parou de descer os degraus. – Agora, você também vem pegar no meu pé!?

As palavras morreram em sua boca. Não tinha como negar essa afirmação, ele tinha razão, estava pegando em seu pé. – Seiya, faço isso porque fui sua mestra e ainda sou! Você não pode sair por aí sem rumo, só porque precisa salvar Saori mais uma vez...

- O que eu faço então? Fico em casa vendo televisão enquanto ela morre novamente?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer... er... você devia ao menos esperar ter um destino, um rumo certo! – ela cruzou os braços. – Ou melhor uma pista!

Calou-se por alguns instantes e perguntou: - Onde estão as armaduras de bronze?

- Estão na casa de Áries. – suspirou derrotada.

Pégaso sorriu para ela e caminhou em direção a primeira casa, umas das poucas menos destruídas pela guerra. Parou na entrada e observou alguns pedaços de colunas espalhados pelo chão e um leve temor voltou-lhe a mente, era como se estivesse ainda em plena guerra. Parecia ontem que Mú havia salvo sua vida o teleportando dali, evitando que desperdiçasse sua vida para derrotar os antigos cavaleiros de ouro. Entrou e encontrou as armaduras de bronze dispostas ao redor da sala. Estavam guardadas em suas caixas, dispostas na seqüência que ele bem conhecia.

Retirou a sua dentro da caixa e observou o estrago. A situação não era nada agradável e seria quase impossível usa-la novamente, além de que se a usasse assim se tornaria muito vulnerável.

- É pégaso... você não tem mais armadura... só cacos. – constatou.

Ajoelhado ao lado de sua armadura destroçada, ele sentiu um imenso temor, um misto de frustação com desespero invadiu sua mente e sua alma. Talvez todos tivessem razão, era inútil sair correndo sem rumo e sem proteção.

- Talvez eu deva esperar mesmo... – pensou alto. – Se ao menos tivesse um jeito de consertar as armaduras, mas não tem mais ninguém que possa fazer isso... o cavaleiro de Áries era o único que podia, mas agora ele está morto.

- Porque não me chamou logo, Seiya? – alguém falou próximo ao seu ouvido.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! – ele caiu para trás com o susto. Ofegante e com a mão sobre o peito, ele observou o locutor.

- Meu mestre me ensinou como consertar as armaduras. Se eu não estivesse dando uma passadinha no santuário, nunca saberia que precisaria de meus serviços. – o garoto de cabelos alaranjados abriu um imenso sorriso.

A única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi sussurrar: - Kiki...!

- Como é, vai ficar me olhando como se eu fosse um fantasma? – ele coçou o sinalzinho de sua sobrancelha. – Estou esperando, quer que eu conserte?

Seiya se levantou olhou para o garoto que não tinha mais feições tão infantis: - Kiki, como você cresceu, moleque!

O menino olhou de esguelha para ele e ameaçou: - Sem piadas. Quer que eu conserte ou não?

- SIM!

- Muito bem, aqui está o recipiente para o sangue, pode começar. – ele se sentou no chão e olhou para Seiya.

- O quê?! – o cavaleiro de bronze arregalou os olhos. – Como é que é?

- Sangue. Sim, é o que preciso para consertar a armadura. – ele franziu as sobrancelhas. – Tá esperando o quê?

- Eu... er...

xOx

- Hyoga... você sentiu isso?

- O que Shun? – perguntou enquanto terminava de colocar seus pertences dentro da sacola.

- Eu... eu acho que o Seiya fez alguma besteira.

Ele olhou para o amigo e balançou a cabeça. – O que ele poderia ter feito de errado dentro do Santuário?

- Não sei... melhor irmos logo encontrá-lo. – ele também arrumava suas coisas em uma mochila.

- Acho bom vocês o acompanharem. Ele não está em condições de seguir sozinho. – Marin estava parada na soleira da porta de entrada. Seu semblante expressava preocupação. – Não posso fazer isso eu mesma, o santuário depende de mim.

- Sabemos disso, Marin. O melhor que pode fazer agora é cuidar do corpo de Saori.

- Até mais garotos. – ela os acompanhou com o olhar. Já era tarde e ainda tinha muito a fazer.

Hyoga e Shun caminharam em silêncio até a porta da casa de Áries, a não tão destruída de todas as doze. Seiya estava largado próximo as armaduras, parecia estar cochilando, na verdade estava exausto.

- Hyoga! O Seiya está ali! – apontou Shun. Correu até amigo e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e exclamou surpreso: – Ele está dormindo!?

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/t:**

_1 – Espero não estar enganada... Mas observando o mangá é possível perceber a relação entre os dois lugares._

xOx

**N/a:**

_Oie! Mais um capítulo com a participação especial de Kiki! Ninguém sabe ao certo se ele tornou cavaleiro de Áries ou se já sabia consertar armaduras, mas achei que sendo esse um conhecimento da raça, ele deveria saber. XD_

_Quero pedir desculpas pelos erros de português do capítulo passado, minha revisão não detectou algumas falhas... _

_E se alguém perceber algum erro grave com relação ao mundo de Saint Seiya, me avisem por favor!! Estou meio desfamiliarizada com o mangá... :(_

_Agradeço a todos que comentaram e todos os que visitaram a página.. até mais! \o/_

_Lady Kourin_

_**Janeiro/2008**_


	4. Pérola Marinha

_Retratação:__ "Eu não possuo os direitos sobre Saint Seiya, ou sobre qualquer de seus personagens. Todos os direitos cabem ao Masami Kurumada, criador e desenhista do manga series. Apenas os utilizo para a redação de fanfics."_

"Pós batalha de Hades. Saori dá sua vida por Seiya e está entre a vida e a morte. Para salva-la, ele precisa juntar as sete pedras preciosas e devolver-lhe sua imortalidade de deusa. Romance/Aventura. Seiya e Saori."

**AVISO: Não contém spoliers, nem muito menos ligação com a Saga do Céu.**

**Sua impossível chance**

**Capítulo 03 – Pérola Marinha**

Hyoga e Shun caminharam em silêncio até a porta da casa de Áries, a menos destruída de todas as doze. Seiya estava largado próximo as armaduras, parecia estar cochilando, na verdade estava exausto.

- Hyoga! O Seiya está ali! – apontou Shun. Correu até amigo e ajoelhou-se ao seu lado e exclamou surpreso: – Ele está... dormindo!?

Hyoga apressou-se até ele, mas tropeçou em um recipiente dourado que estava largado no chão. – Maldição! – abaixou-se e segurou nas mãos o que parecia estar melado de um líquido vermelho... – É sangue?!

- O quê?! – perguntou Shun mirando as armaduras de Pégaso, Cisne, Andrômeda e Dragão que emanavam uma aura forte e brilhosa. – Como ele pôde ter consertado as armaduras sozinho!?

- Não foi sozinho, lógico que eu que consertei! – algo apareceu do nada próximo a Hyoga e tomou-lhe o recipiente das mãos. – Isso é meu.

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – exclamou Hyoga olhando para o garoto de cabelos laranja. – Quer... me matar... de SUSTO! KIKI?!

O garoto limitou-se apenas a sorrir. – Não foi minha intenção.

- Pessoal..? – tentou se levantar, ainda meio zonzo. – O que fazem aqui? Kiki... seu maldito, precisava de tanto sangue...?

- Nem tanto.. é que eu me empolguei... heeehehe

- Seiya! – Shun o amparou. – Você está muito mal! Isso é loucura!

- Loucura ou não... – comentou Hyoga. – Temos nossas armaduras intactas!

xOx

Grécia. Propriedade de Solo.

- Sr. Solo, encontramos o que estava entupindo a extração de petróleo da Plataforma C3.

- Muito bem. O que era? – falou o rapaz de seu escritório: _Comércio e Extrações Solo. _

- O senhor não vai acreditar... mas é simplesmente enorme, senhor!

- Diga-me logo! Danificou alguma peça?

- Não, ainda não há danos visíveis. – o homem engoliu em seco. – Estou diante, senhor, da maior pérola que pude ver nessa vida, senhor.

- Pérola?! Como pode..?

- Não sei, senhor, mas peço que avalie por si mesmo. – o homem segurava nas mãos. Era consideravelmente pesada e possuía um brilho radiante de madrepérola. – Em alguns minutos ela estará em suas mãos, senhor. Basta o helicóptero chegar aqui. Por Zeus, eu nunca havia visto tal coisa em minha vida!

- Muito bem. Estarei aguardando, fez um bom trabalho. – desligou. Apesar da ligação ter sido ótima para uma chamada quase internacional, ele tinha dúvidas se havia escutado a verdade. – Uma pérola!?

- Sr. Solo, o almoço será servido em cinco minutos.

- Sorento, espere! – o jovem saiu de trás de sua mesa e caminhou para a sacada do escritório. A vista era maravilhosa, o mar mediterrâneo estava tingido das mais variadas matrizes do azul e verde, um espetáculo. – Um funcionário acabou de me dizer que encontraram uma perola gigante entupindo os canos de passagem do petróleo na Plataforma C3.

- Vejo, que é uma grande surpresa, não? – comentou o mordomo e amigo do milionário. – Será uma adição milionária para a Fundação Solo.

- Naquela... Naquela época em que estive dominado por Poseidon, eu, quer dizer ele, mencionou a existência de algo assim? – perguntou desviando o assunto brevemente.

- Não. Não que eu saiba... Talvez para Kanon, o Dragão Marinho.

- Então... Por que será que essa coisa veio agora parar em minhas mãos?

xOx

Japão. Fundação Kido.

"_Por que o Seiya não me ligou para dizer se está bem? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com ele? Estou tão preocupada..."_ pensou Minu enquanto cuidava de duas crianças do orfanato que se feriram num jogo de bola. Eles tinham alguns cortes no joelho e no braço, nada grave.

- Ai... tia... isso ta doendo muito! – falou entre lágrimas.

- Não ta não, você é que é um molenga! – falou o outro.

- Fiquem quietos! Ou não vou conseguir terminar esses curativos! – ela suspirou cansada. – Se não melhorarem não poderão jogar novamente. Portanto não se mexam.

Um dos meninos olhou atentamente para ela e perguntou: - Tia, por que ta com essa cara de choro? Parece que ta com _dor-de-barriga_! Hahahaah..

- O quê?! – ela arregalou os olhos. – Ora essa... tenham modos! Eu-eu não estou com... _dor-de-barriga!_

- Mas a Tia ta brava, o que aconteceu?

- Eu...

Minu foi interrompida por sua amiga e ajudante no orfanato, June, que entrou correndo no pequeno ambulatório da instituição. Tinha um sorriso enorme no rosto e falou de modo apressado: - Minu! O Seiya está no telefone!

A garota que atuava como enfermeira largou a bandeja de medicamentos no chão e correu para a recepção, para atender ao chamado. June balançou a cabeça em desaprovação e comentou com ares de riso para os garotos: - Não liguem para ela... É o namorado dela que está no telefone.

Ambos sorriram e apontaram para os ferimentos. Um deles falou: - Tia ela não terminou de fazer... Quero sair daqui!

- Ah.. Não, vocês vão esperar ela voltar. Enquanto isso deitem aí na maca! – falou recolhendo os vidros do chão e limpando a sujeira.

Entrou na sala com o coração na mão e logo alcançou o telefone: - Seiya?! Como você está? Por que não me ligou?

'_- Minu, está tudo bem aqui. Não se preocupe. Só consegui ligar agora, o sinal aqui é péssimo, você sabe.'_

- Seiya, quando você volta? Por favor não demore muito e...

'_- Em breve. Não pretendo demorar muito. Mas por favor não se preocupe comigo. Até mais! Tchau!' _

'_CLANC!'_

Minu olhou para o telefone e suspirou. Ele estava mentindo, e ela sabia bem disso.

xOx

Grécia. Imediações do Santuário de Atena.

- Por que você desligou? Eu ainda ia falar com a June..! – Shun reclamou olhando para o amigo.

- Eu... eu não consigo mentir para a Minu, mas não tenho como explicar tudo por telefone!

- Não precisava ter desligado.. – Shun olhou triste para a cabine de telefone público. Agora não tinham mais nenhuma ficha.

Estavam esperando Hyoga que ainda estava no santuário fazendo um favor para Marin. Eles sentaram na calçada e esperaram. O dia estava quente e o sol parecia brincar com cada ser vivo naquele lugar, uma brincadeira sem graça e muito penosa. Seiya encostou a cabeça entre as pernas abraçadas e ficou calado por um tempo, até que comentou:

- O que vamos fazer agora? Isto é, não temos nenhuma pista de onde podem estar às outras pedras... eu queria poder sentir o cosmo de Atena nessas pedras, seria mais fácil encontrá-las. O que você acha, Shun?

Nenhuma resposta. Alguns minutos depois...

- Hyoga ta demorando demais... não acha Shun? Por que você não responde? – ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para os lados. – Shun?!

- Desculpe a demora, Seiya. Vamos para... Cadê o Shun?

- Não sei... Ele tava aqui há pouco tempo, mas parece que sumiu do mapa! – levantou e sacudiu a poeira da calça.

Hyoga também olhou para os lados a procura de um tufo de cabelos verdes. – Não consigo vê-lo em canto nenhum!

Um pouco mais a frente um aglomerado de pessoas começou a chamar a atenção de ambos. Essas pessoas estavam em frente da vitrine de uma loja. Não dava para distinguir, mas era possível perceber o entusiasmo de cada um ao exclamar e comentar. Devia ser algo muito interessante para reunir tanta gente, Seiya pensou. Hyoga também pareceu interessado, pois estava se deslocando para lá. Movido pela força da curiosidade, ele seguiu o amigo.

- Nossa! Como é grande! – exclamou uma senhora que fitava incrédula a cena.

- Deve ser de mentira! Puro jogo de marketing! – exclamou o senhor ao seu lado.

- Não sei... mas é realmente surpreendente! – exclamou outra pessoa.

Hyoga chegou até a pequena multidão e logo reconheceu Shun entre os demais. Ele também havia percebido sua chegada e estava o chamando. Ele tentou se aproximar e não conseguiu deixar de conter um _"uau!"_ ao olhar para a tela de uma das muitas televisões que estavam na vitrine. Seiya o acompanhou.

- O quê que vocês estam olhando... POR ZEUS! ENCONTRAMOS MAIS UMA!

Todos se voltaram para o rapaz de cabelos escuros e mochila nas costas. Hyoga se apressou em desviar a atenção: - Não liguem para ele, é doido. Deve ter fugido do sanatório! Hehehe...

O comentário parece ter acalmado a multidão que logo se voltou para a tela.

'_- Estamos ao vivo da sede da __**Comércio e Extrações Solo**__, entrevistando seu proprietário e presidente o senhor Julian Solo, filho do Senhor Juan Solo antigo presidente da empresa. Solo encontrou há poucos dias atrás o que parece ser a mais incrível criação da natureza: uma pérola de mais de 10cm de diâmetro¹, a maior pérola já encontrada até hoje! _

_O jovem repórter estava ao lado de Julian Solo que segurava em suas mãos a tal pedra e sustentava um enorme sorriso em seu rosto._

_- Diga-me Senhor Solo, o que pretende fazer com essa pérola? _

_- Após avaliá-la eu irei vendê-la para reverter toda a soma em fundos para minha fundação, a __Fundação Solo__ que ajuda os pobres e necessitados em comunidades praianas em todo o mundo. _

_- Então o senhor não vai guardar esse bem precioso e aumentar ainda mais sua imensa fortuna? _

_- Não a guardarei comigo, mas ao ajudar minha fundação estarei contribuindo para a melhoria de vida de milhares de comunidades carentes. _

_- Muito bem. Arquimedes Nikos, para o Jornal de Atenas."_

A transmissão havia terminado e aos poucos as pessoas foram se dispersando, exceto por três garotos que ainda permaneciam vidrados olhando a tela que agora exibia um comercial de xampu.

- Seiya como pode ter certeza? – perguntou Hyoga.

- Você já ouviu falar de alguma pérola desse tamanho??

- Não mas... – Shun tentou argumentar.

- Tenho certeza de que essa é a segunda pedra! Temos que ir pegá-la! – ele fechou o punho.

- Mas não podemos chegar lá sem nenhum plano! Esqueceu de que ele é a reencarnação de Poseidon?

- Sim mas... não somos os cavaleiros da esperança!? Podemos derrotá-lo novamente. – Seiya passou a mão nos cabelos assanhando-os ainda mais. – Ele nem sabe o que significa a pedra... vai ser moleza!

- Hyoga tem razão! Temos que pensar primeiro, não estamos em condições de criar outra guerra santa! – Shun ponderou. – Quase todos os cavaleiros morreram na última guerra, estamos sem pessoal!

- Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não vou perder mais tempo! – ele saiu dali a passos rápidos. Não tendo escolha, os outros seguiram seu rastro.

xOx

Grécia. Propriedade de Solo.

- Sorento? É você que está aqui? – não houve resposta.

Interrompeu seu trabalho porque ouviu passos. A noite estava alta e ele ainda não havia largado aquela pérola. Tentava a todo custo entender como tal coisa podia existir e fascinar tanto. A impressão que tinha é que não era algo pouco valioso, mas sim extremamente precioso. Algo lhe dizia que não devia se desfazer dela. Era parte de alguém que ele estimava muito.

"_Estranho... é como se eu me sentisse mais calmo só em segurar esta pérola. Não há nada que relate algo assim, não pertencia a Poseidon... Mas sinto como devesse pertencer..."_ pensou observando a pedra que jazia sobre um pequeno pedestal.

- É... – falou para a pedra. – Acho que você não vai se livrar fácil de mim...

Olhou para o relógio, ele marcava duas horas da madrugada. Era hora de descansar. Levantou-se da mesa de seu escritório e caminhou até a um quadro na parede. Nele havia uma pintura com rostos muito parecidos: Senhor Juan Solo, Senhora Helena Solo e o pequeno Julian Solo, todos sorriam para a foto que nem de longe parecia desgastada pelo tempo. Ele virou o quadro para dar lugar a um cofre secreto. Girou algumas vezes e o mesmo destravou. Colocou a pedra dentro e trancou.

"_Aqui estará segura."_ Pensou triunfante. Fitou a sacada do seu escritório e contemplou a paisagem. O mar batia com força nas pedras do Cabo Sounion². ali fora onde algum tempo atrás ele encontrara pela primeira vez, sua verdadeira face adormecida. Sim, ele era Julian Solo, mas também a encarnação de Poseidon³, o bravo senhor dos mares. Da última vez que esteve possuído pelo Deus, sua alma e espírito ganharam leves traços do mesmo, levando-o a alguns lapsos que o faziam mudar completamente sua forma de ser.

Ouviu passos novamente e observou todo o lugar. Não havia ninguém, nem nada estranho. _"Devo estar cansado... deve ser isso."_ pensou consigo alarmado. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha. Ele caminhou até próximo a sacada. A grandiosa porta de vidro estava fechada e a visão que se tinha dela parecia ser convidativa e...

- Não! Senhor, não faça isso! – gritou Sorento.

- Sorento... – ele parecia ter saído de um transe. – O que está havendo?

- Eu acho que tem pessoas rondando a propriedade, senhor. Melhor não abrir a porta. – ele se certificou de que tudo estava bem trancado. – Já mandei alguns homens vasculharem a área.

- Por que... você está trajando essa armadura?

- Porque, senhor, tenho certeza de que são cavaleiros de Atena.

- Cavaleiros de Atena? – ele indagou surpreso. – Mas o que eles irão querer invadindo minha propriedade a altas horas da noite e ainda por cima não estamos em guerra! Mantivemos nossa palavra de paz e o acordo não foi quebrado!

- Senhor, eu... tenho a impressão de que eles devem estar querendo algo que o senhor possui...

A resposta veio como uma batida de sinos em sua cabeça: - A pérola!

O homem a sua frente vestido com sua antiga Escama Marinha de Sirene, assentiu com a cabeça. – Estive pesquisando, senhor, e cheguei à conclusão de que essa pedra possui poderes regenerativos. Alguns pergaminhos que recolhi do Santuário Marinho, antes que o mesmo fosse destruído durante a guerra, mostram que uma das formas de garantir a imortalidade de um corpo é a divisão da alma. – ponderou por uns instantes e voltou a discursar: - Mas também, mostram que esse é o castigo mais supremo oferecido por Zeus.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Acredito que Atena tenha dividido sua alma para assegurar a sua ressurreição sem que seja necessário outro corpo na Terra. Algo muito forte deve tê-la induzido a tal decisão, pois é preciso que o corpo morra para que ele ressuscite como imortal ou então ela está sendo castigada por ter cometido um pecado muito forte.

- O que poderia ter acontecido... – ele meditou por alguns instantes e olhou para o criado-amigo. – Não faço idéia.

- Muito menos eu, senhor. – Sorento observou a sacada mais uma vez. Dessa vez com a flauta em mãos. – Mas essa pérola deve ser uma das partes de sua alma, e os cavaleiros querem-na de volta.

- Então, essa é uma parte da alma de Atena... se eles pensam que a terão de volta estão enganados. – olhou para o quadro da família. – Sorento. Reforce a guarda que vamos fazer uma pequena viagem... e não esqueça. Libere as trancas da sala marinha, inclusive livre-se do selo que não deve ter mais valor. Quero ter o que é meu de volta... - Dizendo isso, ele saiu em direção ao seu quarto.

Sorento, por sua vez, esboçou um leve sorriso no canto da boca e saiu em direção a tal sala. Seria a esperada hora de rever seu antigo mestre.

**Continua...**

xOx

**N/t:**

_1 – Dados fictícios. A pérola tem mais ou menos o tamanho de um abacate pequeno._

_2 – No mangá, Julian solo encontra o tridente na ponta do Cabo Sounion que era visível de sua propriedade._

_3 – O mangá conta que Julian Solo é a encarnação de Poseidon e foi possuído pelo mesmo que acordou contra própria vontade. Julian Solo foi encontrado na praia sem qualquer lembrança dos últimos acontecimentos. Aqui estou considerando que Julian Solo tinha lembranças da última vez que esteve possuído e agora usa isso ao proveito, por julgar que seus interesses são compartilhados pelo Deus. Afinal ele tinha interesse em Saori. XD_

xOx

**N/a:**

_Oie! Espero que tenham gostado desse novo capítulo! E a segunda pedra foi encontrada! Bem, a escolha pelo ambiente marinho é de que a vida surgiu pelo mar, então nada mais justo que a busca comece por aí! _

_Muitos perigos e armadilhas, Seiya e seus amigos terão de enfrentar... Aguardem! _

_Agradecimentos especiais a todos os que comentaram e leram a fic mesmo sem comentar. Muito obrigada! _

_Até o próximo capítulo!! _

_Lady Kourin_

_**Fevereiro/2008**_


End file.
